


Questionable Behaviour

by candlelight27



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, I mean does a belt count as bondage?, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light vouyerism, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orders, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some feelings too, Student!Reader - Freeform, Teacher!Harald, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Vikings, porn with a littl ebit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: You are a very bad girl. But just in Professor Harald Hårfagre's lessons. What will happen when he calls you to his office?





	Questionable Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time a fanfic where I don't regret a single word! Or I should. This is pure filth and I hope you enjoy it. You can tell I love this Modern AU things... especially if they are related with University. So, let's begin ;) COmments, corrections, help wtc. appreciated <3

When his hard eyes landed on you, you knew you were in trouble. However, you were not worried. On the contrary, by the tingling feeling set in your guts you could tell you were excited.

You enrolled Professor Harald Hårfagre’s lessons on _Medieval Warfare_. It was by far the most interesting class you would have in the whole year and it granted you a perfect opportunity to boast about your academic skills. You had heard his name before, but his face had remained unknown to you until your first day. He was handsome, and his knowledge on the medieval field made him even more attractive.

Still, you had more problems than you had anticipated.

Your smart mouth had already involved you in problems with other teachers and Harald’s short temperament didn’t help. Your witty comments bothered him, your attitude grated on his nerves. Your unwelcomed remarks had often enlarged your pile of homework.

But you couldn’t stop yourself.

He would praise you for your good work. An essay especially well written, a brilliant exam, a clever answer. You’d lied if you’d deny you had been studying more in order to hear his compliments. Even then, you couldn’t resist the urge to attract his attention in other ways. That look he gave you every time he reprimanded you was a reminder of who was in charge. The way he lowered his head and his chest swelled, you were his prey and you enjoyed each second of it.

“On my office after the lecture, [Name].” He commanded with his deep voice. Your body tensed on the chair. You perceived the glances of the others students on your neck as he talked.

Professor Harald ignored you the remaining half an hour while you squirmed on your seat playing the different possible scenarios in your head, half of them intimate fantasies which dyed your cheeks of crimson.

The bell rang. You didn’t follow him right away. Instead, you gathered your belongings slowly, watching his wide back disappear through the doorframe. Your heart was beating against your ribcage, your breath was out of control. At some point you entered the dull hallway of your university, getting into an empty wing.

You examined your clothes. It seemed a good idea to undo one of the top buttons and lift your skirt. You didn’t know the exact reason of your fidgeting- you weren’t expecting anything to happen inside that office except an admonition.

You took several unsure steps and found the place. _Dr Harald Hårfagre_ , you read on a plaque. You knocked the wooden surface as you gulped.

“Come in.” He answered immediately. You slid in and closed the door. “Take a seat.” You nodded and sat before him.

He was on his chair, his arms crossed. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbow, which revealed the bulky muscles of his forearms. Each gesture provoked a twitch, feeding the heat within you.

The room smelled like him. A hint of Old Spice, mixed with bleach. There could be a pine air freshener hidden somewhere. But the strongest and most pleasant scent was his own. It danced around you like a spell. You didn’t hear, didn’t think… His lips were moving. When he stopped, it hit you that you should have been listening.

“Sorry?”

“Your attitude.” He stated. He continued his speech, for you had no reply. You knew what you had done and there was no defence for you. Seeking his attention was definitely not a valid one. “I’ve talked with other professors.”

Harald’s sky blue irises run over your legs. The hem of your skirt was hanging on your upper thighs, where his eyes lingered the most. You wondered if he could see your panties.

“They are not upset. They said you were… something along the lines of ‘spontaneous’.” He feigned lack of interest on your body, focusing instead on a paper on his desk. He had a disturbing smile, one he had on when he explained a particular favourite piece of history. “They even said it’s entertaining.”

“I guess I… overstepped my boundaries during your lessons, Professor Harfare.”

“It’s Hårfagre.” He showed his teeth. “And yes. You have.”

“Sorry.” You bowed your head. All of a sudden you felt vulnerable under his intense gaze.

“Where did you leave your boldness, [Name]?” He was teasing you. It was a revenge, you were sure, for all the times you had done it yourself to him. “I know you are very intelligent. I’d say one of my best students.” He was stroking your ego, and you were enjoying it far more than what you could admit. “So you must have a reason.”

“A reason?” You bent forward a bit, confused. Your cleavage was visible.

“Let me explain. It is either you hate me, or really want me to take an interest in you.”

You froze. Part of you just wanted to skip the torture of him discovering your secret, the other part wanted to confess right away. He was patient, waiting for an answer.

“I…” You began, but interrupted your sentence. You couldn’t express something you didn’t exactly understand. You attraction to him was still a mystery for you.

“Answer me, [Name].”

“I guess I… like you… way too much.” You were blushing at this point.

“That’s flattering. You don’t need to be shy, we cannot choose our likings, can we?” He rubbed his beard and let a dense silence fall upon both of you. He was considering his options, eyeing you at all times. “I, myself, do like you too. Even if you are a pain in the ass.” He smiled in a comforting way at your surprise.

“What does that mean?” You blurted.

“It means I find the way you think interesting… and your body enticing.”

A shiver run down your spine. This was what you had wanted for a long time, and there you were dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

“But… What does that imply?”

“Always with the smart questions.” He stood up and circled the table. He stood next to you. His aroma was intensified. “I can tell you what it does not mean. You are not free of punishment.”

You mouthed a short ‘oh’. He returned to his chair after having grabbed a couple of files. They had a printed pattern and the stamp of the university. They were blank reports for teacher to fill and submit the Administration: marks, observations, sanctions… All the paperwork that run the system.

“Stand up.” You complied. The skirt had hitched even more. Because of that you were going to smooth it down, but he stopped you. “Don’t.”

“But-”

“I said _don’t_.” He crossed his arms to emphasize. “I should take disciplinary measures, don’t you think so?”

“I thought I didn’t have a say here.”

“There is your cheeky self again. But you are right. It’s my decision to make.” Harald reached for his silky braid. He played with its end, once more thrilling you with those moments where nothing happened. “The protocol is quite clear here. You get extra work, an essay about behaviour and a paper signed by me on your record. Would it be fair?”

“Yes?”

“Correct. However, I tend to use my own methods with my students. Each one has specific needs, different motivations.” He took the official sheets of paper and set them aside. “I have an offer.”

“An offer?” You were wary yet excited to an incredible extent.

“If you are a _good girl_ for me and prove you are in fact the exemplary pupil I know you are, there won’t be any academic repercussions.”

Harald got on his feet and places himself in front of you. He leant against the edge of the big desk. Your legs are trembling, and you hoped he didn’t noticed.

“Maybe you can even get a reward. Once of your choice.” He elaborated.

“What if I say no?” You challenged. He flashed worry on his face.

“I won’t open the record, you don’t deserve it. Yet you’d have to submit at least the essay and make sure you don’t go too far in the next months.” Harald narrowed his eyes. “Is this what you want?”

You shook your head.

“I want to be your good girl.” He brushed his knuckles across your cheekbone.

“Do you really? Will you obey my every order?” You nodded. “Say it.”

“I will do whatever you wish me to do.”

His pupils immediately dilated. He kept gliding tenderly his hand across the skin of your face. His lust awoke your own, and the air of the office became thick with desire.

“This is quite a pleasant surprise, [Name]. I knew you had something for me but this surpasses my expectations…” He comes closer to your ear and whispers. “I have thought about this. A lot. In and outside the classroom. And I bet you have too.”

“Perhaps…”

“Perhaps? Wasn’t it what was in your mind when you came through my door leaving so little to imagination?”

He reclined back on the table to observe you. From your toes to the top of your head he strolled his eyes, which had a predatory glint. You were aroused, standing on your legs after having offered yourself to fulfil _whatever he wished_. There had been uncertainty, but during the course of the events you came to a conclusion: it didn’t matter how wicked this man was, because you’d welcome him in any way.

You were expectant. What would be his first move? The wait wasn’t long.

“Take your panties off.”

You gulped. Your clumsy hands found the elastic of your undergarments. Taking a deep breath you pulled them down. The soft fabric rubbed your thighs, your knees and then your ankles. You didn’t bothered discarding your shoes. Crouched as you were, if Harald had been standing behind you, he could have clearly seen your naked rear. It was thrilling to say the least.

You extended your hand and offered him the piece of clothing.

“Now the shirt.”

Your fingers opened the buttons one by one. Under it, your skin was popping up. You tore the cloth from your torso. Your professor’s excitement was obvious, and it grew by moments as you handled him the shirt too.

Only a lacy bra that barely covered your nipples and a wrinkled skirt were separating you from nakedness.

“Bend over the desk, [Name].”

Through the corner of your eye you saw him taking an object. It was a ruler, not too big.

“What are you going to do?” You asked, interested in what he had in mind. You couldn’t think of many uses for it.

“I’m going to spank you.” He stated objectively. You stopped your way. “Do you want to stop? We… don’t have to do this, you know.”

“No! I just… didn’t expect a ruler.” Your giggle was nervous, but you resumed your previous task. You descended towards the desk, helped by Harald’s soothing hand. He chuckled, pushing the small of your back downwards. Your arse stood out, and he surely had a perfect view of your every private part.

The pads of his fingers grazed your buttocks, what caused a shiver. You were wet. Harald took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be eight hits, one for each month I had to suffer you.”

“It’s a good thing now I know that’s a lie. Didn’t you like what you saw on the mornings?” Provoking him was risky, but you hadn’t learnt your lesson yet.

“Silence, bratty girl.” He pinched your backside. “I’m not going to deny how I wanted to take your body all this time. But it’s not the moment.” You hummed in discontent. “Let’s make it nine slaps, then.”

You were about to open your mouth when the first spank caught you. The ruler had been used for it. It stung, not in an unpleasant way. Also, he purposely had touched with the plastic your sex, adding to your yearning.

“Say my name.”

“Harald.” You groaned.

He let the ruler give you the second slap.

“That’s not how you must address me.”

“Professor… Harfagre?”

“You haven’t even properly learnt my name? And yet you are here, willing to give yourself to me.” He spanked you once again, with more force than before. “That’s not how good girls behave.” Another one. You felt the skin reddening, but you were searching more, unable to stay still. “Repeat it. Professor Hårfagre.”

“Professor Hårfagre.” You said in a moan.

“Good girl.” He spanked the apex of the back of your thighs, the tender skin asking for more. “Have you been counting?”

“No…” You were caught unprepared by the question.

“Since your behaviour is improving… I’ll let pass this one. It’s five. We have four more to go.”

His bare hand collapsed with a loud noise on your vulva. You jolted at the unexpected aim. Harald was a professional in the art of turning you on, you concluded. He was satisfied with the wetness he encountered. Instinctively your rear searched him, wanting more. He was controlling himself, never using too much pressure so you could not take another blow.

“Count.”

“S-Six.” You didn’t recognised your voice. He repeated his last movement, receiving the same welcome of your body. “Seven.”

Harald grabbed a hold of one of your cheeks. He dug his fingers as he hummed in appreciation. A slap followed it. You yelped out of excitement.

“Eight.”

“The last one, my dear [Name].” With this, he spanked you. You were almost disappointed it had ended. Nevertheless, Harald was not likely to let you go with just that. That was out of his plans.

He caressed your damaged skin with all the care he could muster. He was beginning to be addicted at the feel of you. He stepped back when he realised it.

“Now, straighten up and turn around.”

You did like you were told. Your breath was ragged, your whole being on fire. The man before you looked as affected as you just by watching. You had an urge to push his limits, to tease him more, but it was not the moment. On the other hand, you doubted you had the endurance to play anymore.

“Sit on the desk.”

“Yes, Professor Hårfagre.”

You placed your arse on the oaken expanse. Your arousal was staining it, yet he didn’t stop you. Instead, he was clicking his tongue while he pointed at your knees pressed together.

“No, [Name]. Open up.” You were hesitant, slowly moving your legs. “Don’t be scared, I’m not going to eat you.” His eyes said the opposite. “Yet.”

Eventually you had parted wide enough. You were once again exposed to him. It was even more stimulating, for you got to observe his every reaction. Your skirt was useless, like your bra, your breast halfway outside them.

“Like this?”

“Yes.” He smirked. “Touch yourself.”

“Where?” You camouflaged your surprise.

“I shall rephrase it. Masturbate in that position.”

Despite the joy, it was already difficult not to fall into closing your lower members. Your fingers were ready, inch by inch creeping up on your most sensitive place, but it was taking a lot of time. The pad of your digit touched your clitoris as a test. It was an incredible sensation, so you applied more strain.

“I don’t recall the shyness you are displaying, [Name].” He bit his lip. “Not even on the oral presentations.”

“I was not naked.” You discussed.

“Here it’s just us.” He kept going. Two of your fingers were moving in lazy circles. “But you are giving me ideas. Maybe I should have you naked on the dais like this. Wouldn’t your classmates love that?”

“Hara- Professor Hårfagre…” You muttered and he laughed.

“Put your fingers in.”

You snorted at the mild relief. His commanding tone mixed with your pace was awakening something within your stomach. His mere presence would at some point throw you over the edge. Your eyelids fluttered and you missed his motion.

He pushed your brassiere down to reveal your nipples. A second later he was tormenting them with the faintest scratches. They turned hard. The tickle run towards your crotch.

“Deeper, [Name]. And add another, I didn’t say ‘finger’, I said ‘fingers’.”

You complied. He used his thumbs and pinched the peaks of your breasts. It was delicious. As the light pain was fading, he revived it by twisting them. Along with your own hands working down, you didn’t know if you could hold yourself much longer. Harald was composed, yet deep down he was about to jump at you too.

He opted against it.

“You are not allowed to cum.” He commented, biting your earlobe on the way. He was aware of the signs your anatomy was screaming. “Stop.”

You moved your hand away from your hungry opening. It was not fair, he was pulling your nipples mercilessly, tempting you to disobey. He stopped at some point. Your whimper told him all he needed to know.

“Put your arms behind your back.” He stated unfastening his belt.

“What are you going to…?”

“I’m going to tie you.”

He reached behind you and put a knot on your joined wrists. It was firm; you were comfortable but you could not undo it. Not that you were going to try, either. Enthusiasm was dripping down your sex. Harald had surrounded you with his arms and his chest pressed against yours. His warmth, the scent of his hair… He was overwhelming.

“Ready.” He knelt in front of you. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do since I saw your pretty face on my class. Sat on that chair… Most of the time I could see everything.” He adjusted his shoulders between your legs.

“Everything?”

“Your skirts were… revealing. I enjoyed it, gave me more than an unwanted erection though.” He winked. You didn’t want him to cease talking, his hot breath tingling your sex. “I loved how sometimes you brushed your cunt. Were you teasing me?”

“Yes!” At the same moment you opened your mouth to answer, his met your opening.

He kissed your clitoris and you bucked your hips. He licked unhurried, from the top of your mound to the bottom of your entrance. He was methodical, leaving not a single spot untouched. You wanted to grasp his head and undo his braid, but you were restrained. The helpless sensation and Harald eating you out was the perfect combination. He traced long lines that were driving you crazy.

“More… Please.” You begged. “Professor Hårfagre!”

He chuckled, which sent vibrations through you. Still, he listened to your request.

He plunged his tongue into you and started devouring you like a starved man. He brought you closer by your hips. You nearly lost your balance, what pushed you into his face. Harald didn’t have any objection.

His flexible muscle was twirling inside your opening. He searched exhaustively your walls, looking for the places that would tear you apart. His beard tickled your thighs and your lower lips. His nose was hitting over and over your bundle of nerves. It was true when he had told you he’d been waiting this exact situation; he knew what he was doing. He was an expert and he was determined on making you never forget him.

You moaned as he kept his restless rhythm. You squirmed. His assault on your lap was becoming more aggressive; the harder you shouted, the wilder he turned.

“Harald! I’m going to-”

He didn’t let you finish the sentence. He separated from you, a smile in his face. It was glistening with your arousal. You were about to vociferate your frustrations.

“Good girls don’t complain, [Name].”

Harald stood up. You couldn’t bear it anymore, that’s why you wrapped his waist with your legs. His clothed length crashed with your centre. Then he lost it. He grinded against you as he bit your shoulder. The delightful friction made him pant; it was clear that he had been containing himself.

“Are you trying to break me? Who do you think you are?” He slowed down. You grinned, and he kissed you. You could taste yourself on him. You wanted to hug his form, yet your tied hands were unable.

“I know it’s not that easy to break you, Professor Hårfagre.” You answered when your lips were free. “But I need something else…” You pouted.

“I wanted to play some more…”

“We can play much more, Professor. But I need you now.” Harald was enticed with you. He carefully listened each word, disoriented by your essence.

“Do you want me to fuck you as a prize for today’s good behaviour?”

“Yes.”

“However I like?”

“Yes, Professor Hårfagre. Just put your dick in me!”

He nibbled your lower lip and flipped you over. He was stronger than he appeared. Your breasts were crushed against the desk, your backside for him to ravish. You heard the rustle of his pants being removed. With one of his big hands, he pushed your buttock. After, he leant forward.

“I’m going to push it in. And I want you to describe how it feels.”

The head of his cock entered you first, parting your flesh. He didn’t go fast. This way, you could sense he was slightly curved to one side. His girth was wide too, and he filled each corner of you.

“It’s… big. It feels so good.” You weren’t able to think straight.

He stretched you and it was as glorious as you had imagined. He paused when his whole member was in you.

“What should I do?” He asked in a mocking tone.

“Move!”

“What are those manners?”

“Please… move, Professor Hårfagre.” You corrected yourself.

“Good.”

He withdrew himself, sluggish. He was brushing your insides, bringing you great pleasure. The contact was never lost, and he kept repeating his way back and forth. He was not in a rush; he was taking in everything you were offering him. You enveloped him, wet and warm, squeezed him because he was daunting.

It was obvious you were captivated. Your enjoyment was transmitted to your voice and your body language. All the same, Harald didn’t deem it sufficient. His will was to worship your body, to hook you to the feelings he was causing. At last you were with him, and he was not going to let you go. Before, however, he had to test the waters. He was not going to frighten you away either.

“[Name]?”

“Wh-what’s wrong?” You moaned.

“Have you ever…?” He grazed your arsehole with his thumb. Your whole body shuddered. “Have you ever had someone here?”

You blushed at his question.

“I… Not a dick. Although I have tried myself sometimes… not much…”

“Would you like it if I stuck my finger in there?”

“I-I don’t know.” He hadn’t stopped his slow thrusting.

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t-” His finger moved again and you made up your mind. “Yes. Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Put your thumb in my butt!”

He licked his digit and circled it around your sphincter. You couldn’t hold onto anything, your damned wrists immobilized. He pushed it in, invading you.

“Deeper.”

He was not going to let you know how much he enjoyed that you ordered him around. Still, he did it and buried up to his knuckle. He shifted it as the same time he started to go faster on you. His penis had the perfect angle, hitting the nerves hidden in you. He was precise in everything he did. It was hard to believe it was the first time he touched you.

Harald was grunting. He was working himself up. You were a mess, sweating and moaning, flowing with your professor’s whims.

“Can you take it harder?”

“Please!” He cracked his free palm on your butt.

He increased his path. His waist jerked, and with it your body moved. Your clitoris was dragged along the polished oak, in the same manner as your nipples, the edge of the desk participating on its journey.

“Keep going!” You yelled.

He was not only frenzied in his passion for your dripping core, but he was pumping his thumb on your rear. The pounding was becoming too much, the pleasure on unbearable; even if you tried to force the belt open, you couldn’t even waggle to alleviate the waterfall of sensations. There was a familiar knot forming, waiting to explode.

“Harald, I’m close!”

“Let it go. Get your professor’s dick dirty with your cunt. That’s what you’ve been lusting after all year, right?”

You reached your climax. The orgasm growing at Harald’s refusal to stop. You were tightening all round him, so he sought his own release, one that didn’t take long.

He pulled out and watched his seed mixed with your juices drop to the floor. He would clean it later. He admired your swollen sex and as, your legs and your back while you did your best to catch your breath.

He kissed your shoulder blade, as his clever fingers undid the belt. He helped you incorporate, and sat you on his lap. He was on the chair where you had been at the beginning of the meeting. He left more smooches wherever he could reach as you loosened up your sore muscles. His arms trapped your stomach, stroking the skin there, and his chin rested on the crook of your neck. It was relaxing the way he had nestled you against him.

“So?” You said.

“What?”

“Do I meet your approval?” You giggled, closing your eyes.

“I’m not sure. Your trial period is not over.”


End file.
